Too Late
by GoldenRoseTanya
Summary: This is a sad unrequited story...Of someone , towards someone... Sneak Peek: But there is nothing I can do now... Because it is too late ; I am too late... Dedicated to Lianne Sabrina chan and PurpleDiva888 chan... Nalu vs Gralu,Gruvia vs Gralu,Nalu vs Nali...Check it out it won't dissapoint you...I feel...


Hiya Guys many people did PM me to ask when will I write a Fic...Sorry I wanted to write a lengthy N good one but due to my school N classes it is not possible...Of course Nalu...N sorry guys but summary sucks I know...

So I was inspired to write a small one which tells Gray's unrequited love towards Lucy N a bit Lisanna's unrequited love towards Natsu ...Dedicated to **Lianne Sabrina chan's Wedding Dress And PurpleDiva chan's Unheard Feelings...Sorry Anne chan And Diva chan** I know it is not that good but it is dedicated to you so please drop a review about how it was ...N please All Gralu Gruvia and Nali fans don't kill me...

I want to thanks all those who Pm'ed me and encouraged me to write a story...

Especially **Beatress and CelestialBlaze and Shimmerchan my 3 self proclaimed(and of course they agreed)sisters on this site...**

And sorry for the Grammatical mistakes...Forgive me

N no matter what I write Fairy Tail will be of **Mashima** sempai *bows*

It is entirely in gray's point of view...Except Gruvia Flashback...It is in Normal POV...And it is a bit confusing I know but it has Gray's POV mainly ...This story is related to his thoughts...

Ano I did some corrections and added some words...Or must I say some sentences...

* * *

_She should be next to me and not him..._

_But he was too late..._

_Too late..._

_She would never be his..._

* * *

_She was perfect..._

_Too good for him..._

_He did not deserve her..._

* * *

_It was all his fault..._

_If only he had told sooner..._

_Would those three words have been able to change his fate..._

_His life..._

* * *

_When he first observed her he thought that she was damn cute... And how always a smile adorned her pretty face which would light up the whole place...How her warm brown eyes would twinkle like stars in the night sky when she smiled...How the glint of fieryness and determination in her eyes would shine when she was in a fight...How her eyes portrayed her emotions...How her eyes would become tender and caring towards her nakama and fiery and dangerous towards anybody who tried to hurt her nakama...Even that dense flame brain was well aware of this...her beauty...her emotions..._

_And how did he welcome her? By asking her underwear...What a first impression...He chuckled bitterly at the thought..._

* * *

_Every day when he saw her smiling , laughing and blushing in that flame-brains arms he felt as if his heart was cracking and shattering into small pieces..._

_The day when _**he**_ asked __**her**__ to be _**his**_ girlfriend and she agreed by kissing _**him**_ he felt as if the whole world collapsed right in front of his eyes..._

_When he saw them chatting happily with Mira, Erza and Lisanna and blushing frequently when they were being teased for their relationship he felt as if someone has stabbed his heart with a dagger a thousand times...Lisanna ...He saw the takeover mage chatting with them with a smile on her face teasing them with the others...But he knew it was forced ...He knew behind that masked smile there was a heartbreaking expression of pain , sadness and sorrow which even the words cannot describe... just like him ...He knew that her fate was just like him...Her heart too was shattering into small fragments while watching her childhood love who was blushing with his girlfriend... _

_She was one of the few people to know about his romantic feelings towards Lucy as she was his best friend next to Happy... She really was devastated and utterly speechless...Who wouldn't be? He mentally chuckled...When the love of your life tells you about his romantic feelings towards someone else...Yet she gave a sincere smile and encouraged him to go on and ask her out instead of acting as a jealous monster...She was too selfless...She would hide her feelings in front of everybody and lie , lie that she has gotten over her childhood crush long ago...But she couldn't lie to Gray because he was in the same condition as her...And often he found her crying in the store room at the back of the guild...She was giving up..._

_But no Gray couldn't...He was far too selfish..._

* * *

_When he saw him proposing Lucy and her jumping in his arms while blushing furiously and accepting his proposal with tears of happiness he felt as if the world had ended ..._

_So why ? Why didn't he die?_

* * *

_**Now he understood how Juvia felt when he rejected her...**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_They were walking out of the guild and Juvia tried to confess to him..._

"_Gr-Gray –sama-a J-Juvia l-loves You-u..."she said while blushing profusely..._

_Gray's eyes were widened with shock..."J-juvia I am so-sorry but I-I Love somebody else" he whispered..._

_He saw her eyes becoming watery and he felt very guilty and ashamed of himself...but she forced a watery smile..."J-juvia understands she will not bother Gr-Gray sama-a" ...she said._

"_Gray just gray "he whispered guiltily..._

"_Okay J-juvia won't bother Gr-Gray anymore don't worry Juvia will be fine Thank You for telling her the truth" Juvia said and smiled and with a last smile took off towards her home..._

_He looked at her retreating figure with shame , guilt and sorrow and whispered "I am so sorry Juvia..."_

* * *

_And now she was going to be married in the beautiful cathedral were once in his dreams she was going to be his... but now somebody else's...it was too late...he was too late..._

_He still wonders ...What if I have confessed to her before Natsu ? Would she be mine right now? In my arms instead of his ? Kissing and hugging me instead of him? Accepting his proposal instead of his rival's? Would he be marrying her now? But he could do nothing now...He could only regret ...Regret that he didn't confess to her sooner...Before than the flame-brain ...who knows his fate could have been different..._

_He chuckled bitterly...Why am I thinking about it? It is already too late..._

_He was correct about Natsu being his rival...Natsu was truly his rival and he had defeated him..._

_And he accepted the defeat...Only for her...Anything for her smile...For her happiness...He would do anything ...Only for her..._

_And finally the unshed tears trickled down his cheeks..._

* * *

_He noticed somebody's footsteps coming closer towards him. He hastily rubbed his eyes and spun around to see who was coming..._

_He was dazed by what he saw..._

_There was Lucy Heartfilia soon to be Lucy Dragneel in her wedding dress...Having one of the most beautiful smile adorned on her pretty face...Even an angel would have been put to shame next to her ...She was practically glowing...The way her golden hair were fixed by pins in a bun and a veil attached to them ...A wedding gown with delicate carvings made of silk showing all of her curves and her delicate frame ...He was utterly speechless and awestruck..._

"_Gray", her voice like wind chimes brought him back to earth..._

"_Hello Earth to Gray!" she said while waving her hand in front of my face. _

"_Huh?" he blinked out of his dazed state._

_" Where were you? I was looking for you!" She pouted, "You shouldn't miss my big day you know!"_

_He stayed silent and smirked, a true smirk ever since she was squinty eyes' and replied "Why do you think I would miss your big day? Don't worry I just had to sort some things out" and smiled_

_She flashed a pretty smile which lit up her beautiful face, before suddenly her expression became serious, concern was written all over her face._

_"Gray," She said quietly._

_"Mhmm?" He questioned._

_"Were you crying?" She frowned, "Your eyes are a bit swollen and red."_

_He was taken aback by what she said, __how was she able to notice such little things? __After a moment, he relaxed, and inwardly chuckled, __she really is way too good for him... _

"_Oh, Why would I ? It was that just something went in my eyes.." he replied._

"_I thought so." She nodded._

"_And aren't you coming?"she asked while lifting up a delicate eyebrow._

"_Oh go on I just wanted some fresh air." He replied._

"_Okay come soon." she replied._

_And with a delicate smile adorned on her pretty face she left._

"_Lucy I Love You", he whispered but he knew she won't come back hugging and saying the same... _

* * *

_**If only she knew...**_

_**How much I was broken from inside...**_

_**How much I Love her and always will...**_

_**How she had captured my heart when I first saw her...**_

_**If only I had told her sooner...**_

_**But there is nothing I can do now...**_

_**Because it is too late ; I am too late...**_

* * *

_**Xx THE END xx**_

* * *

**So what do you guys think how is it? Pleasee review it is my first...**

**And it is a surprise to the people who encouraged me to write...**

**Pleasee review ...Read and Review and pleasee press the button down...pleaseee..,.puppy dog eyes***

**Sayonara...**

**Thanxx so much for your reviews people I was screaming my head off in happiness reading your reviews..thanxx for your support guys I am really happy...you know just for this one I spend 3 hours and did not sleep because some people encouraged me...And thanxxx for who are encouraging me to write more...And I will take my mistakes seriously I promise I will try to not make any in the future...And I am glad that you pointed out my mistakes...It is a chance for me to improve so I will...Thanxx thanxx so much...And i will sure PM you if I wrote a new one...*Bows* *Hugs* you all made my day...Oh my goshh...Thankk u guyss and I appreciatee every comment!**


End file.
